


First Time and Mating Bites

by Lyndsey08



Series: A/B/O - Remy/Emile [6]
Category: Cartoon Therapy (Web Series), Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Beta Emile Picani, Dr. Emile Picani - Freeform, Falling In Love, First Time, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Making Out, Mating Bites, Mating Bond, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Oral Sex, Remy Sanders - Freeform, Remy/Emile - Freeform, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, female terms used for trans male anatomy, remile - Freeform, transgender Emile Picani
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:01:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28375065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lyndsey08/pseuds/Lyndsey08
Summary: Once Emile's heat has passed, he and Remy decide they want to take the next step and share mating bites.  After Remy bites and claims Emile as his own, they have their first time together.
Relationships: Dr. Emile Picani/Sleep | Remy Sanders
Series: A/B/O - Remy/Emile [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2078004
Comments: 3
Kudos: 17





	First Time and Mating Bites

Several days later, Emile’s heat had finally passed and the two men were both nervously anticipating exchanging courting bites.

“I love you,” Remy murmured, holding the beta close and breathing in his scent.

“Love you, too,” Emile responded sincerely, nuzzling the side of the alpha’s neck. 

Remy moved to scrape his teeth over Emile’s scent gland and the smaller man gasped quietly, his fingers tightening against the fabric of the alpha’s t-shirt. He pressed a kiss to the mark before pulling back, “You ready?” he asked softly, cupping the beta’s cheek.

Emile nodded emphatically before moving in to kiss the taller man, “Please,” he whispered against the alpha’s lips.

Remy grinned and scooped the tiny beta into his arms, earning a squeak from the other man. Urging him to wrap his legs around his waist, Remy easily carried him up the stairs and into the bedroom.

He lay him back against the sheets and dimmed the bedroom lights before leaning in to kiss his boyfriend deeply. Sliding their bodies together, Remy nudged Emile’s thighs apart and settled between them, grinding against him slowly. The alpha dipped his tongue inside to slide against his boyfriends’ and swallowed the soft moan it caused.

Remy propped himself up on his arms and gazed down at Emile, taking in his kiss swollen lips before glancing over to his scent gland. The alpha leaned in and murmured, “I love you, Em,” before biting down, his teeth sinking into the soft skin. 

The beta cried out and his fingers tightened around the man lying on top of him as pleasure sparked throughout his entire body at the claiming gesture. Finally, Remy leaned in to press a kiss to the healing bite mark before trailing soft kisses down the smaller man’s neck. 

Emile slipped his hands up under the hem of Remy’s shirt, tracing his fingertips down the alpha’s back gently before coming to rest at his waist. The alpha leaned up to tug his t-shirt off before tossing it to the side and leaning back in to kiss Emile. The beta arched up into the touch and trailed his hands appreciatively across the bared skin.

“Hang on a sec,” Remy murmured against his lips before shifting to roll over and open the bedside drawer. He grabbed a bottle of lube to make things easier, knowing Emile was already slightly nervous about things. “Do you want me to wear a condom?” he asked a moment later. 

Emile shook his head, “I don’t think there’s any need if we’re only with each other, what do you think?” he asked softly.

“You’re the only person I want to be with, sweetheart, I love you so much,” Remy agreed.

“Remy?” the beta asked after a moment of silence and the alpha turned to look at him and hummed in response, caressing the smaller man’s cheek with his fingertips.

“Could...you turn the lights completely off...please?” Emile asked, his voice very small.

“Of course,” the alpha answered, leaning back over to click the appropriate buttons on the remote to turn everything off. Remy crawled back over and settled beside his boyfriend, kissing him gently before asking, “Are you sure you’re ready? If you’re having second thoughts I promise I won’t be upset, Em.”

“No, I’m sure I want to,” the beta said, “I just...want to be as close to you as possible, but I would feel much more confident about it in the dark,” he added.

“Whatever makes you feel comfortable,” Remy agreed, threading his fingers through the beta’s soft hair. Emile took a deep breath before sitting up. He shrugged off his cardigan and unbuttoned the shirt underneath it before sliding it down his arms. Remy’s eyes were wide with surprise as he took in the silhouette of his boyfriend. Emile turned towards him and opened his arms, “Come here,” he urged quietly.

Remy happily launched himself into the other man’s arms and tentatively ran on hand down the beta’s side, savoring the feeling of their skin finally pressing together.

“I can take the binder off if you want me to,” Emile volunteered, arching slightly into the other man’s touch.

“Only if you really want to, Em, I’m sure you’re as beautiful with it off as you are with it on,” Remy said sincerely, pressing a kiss to his collarbone. “Just do whatever would make you feel the most comfortable, baby.” 

The beta laughed quietly, “You’re sweet,” he murmured, settling back against the pillows and tugging the alpha with him. “I feel okay today…” he added softly, moving to tug the binder off and tossing it aside. Remy grinned and melted into his boyfriend, kissing him again and catching the scent of pheromones starting to drift between them in the air. Emile’s breasts were small but the nipples were hard as Remy leaned down to slide their skin together.

After a few minutes, they were grinding together as they kissed unhurriedly and Emile felt himself grow wet at the thought of finally being with the man he loved. He shifted away and reached for the alpha’s jeans, “Can I get rid of these?” he asked.

Remy laughed and nodded, “Hell yes,” he agreed, helping the beta tug the fabric down his thighs. Emile’s cheeks flushed and he was thankful for the darkness of the bedroom and he leaned up to tug Remy’s boxers down and off, as well. He leaned in and wrapped his hand around the alpha’s cock, earning a soft moan from his boyfriend. 

The beta slid his hand over the hard cock, vaguely registering that it curved slightly to one side. He gathered up every ounce of nerve he had before leaning down to lick the head. Remy cried out in surprise, reaching down to thread his fingers through his boyfriends’ magenta colored locks.

Emile sucked the hard cock into his mouth and ran his tongue over the length, taking it in halfway and moving his head up and down, trying to take it deeper each time. 

Finally, Remy stopped him gently, “I don’t want to come until I’m inside you, babes,” he breathed. Emile laughed quietly and allowed himself to be tugged up beside the alpha to lay down. 

“You ready?” Remy murmured, cupping Emile’s cheek gently. He looked down, his eyes searching the beta’s for any hint of hesitation. 

“Yes,” Emile breathed, tracing his fingertips down Remy’s chest, “I need you,” he added softly.

“I’ll go slow, tell me if you ever need to stop,” the alpha implored, adjusting himself and sliding his hand underneath his boyfriend’s knees, spreading his legs and lining his aching cock up to Emile’s hole. He pressed just the head inside slowly and felt the tightness of the other man surround his length as bit his lip and glanced back down at the beta.

The alpha thrust his hips against the beta’s slowly, inching his way inside the impossibly tight heat. About halfway inside, he felt a hand on his chest.

“Wait a sec,” Emile panted, his eyes squeezed shut as he adjusted to the thick hardness inside his cunt. After a moment he shivered, “Okay, sorry, keep going,” he said softly, shifting underneath his partner.

“Are you sure?” Remy murmured, “We can stop, babes,” he suggested.

“No, it only hurts for a minute, right? Just do it, I’ll be okay soon,” Emile insisted.

Remy slowly pulled out before thrusting back in, farther this time and bit his lip at the tight pressure around his cock. Once he bottomed out, he leaned down to kiss his boyfriend gently, hoping to take his mind off the discomfort he was feeling. Emile yielded to the kiss and slipped his tongue inside Remy’s mouth, savoring the alpha’s taste. 

Remy reached down to gently circle around the beta’s clit, helping him relax and spread his legs a little wider.

“You can move, I’m okay,” Emile insisted.

The alpha pulled out and thrust back in slowly, earning a whimper from the man underneath him. He moved to pull completely out but two hands stopped him, “Please keep going, it’s okay, it’s not bad,” he breathed.

“I don’t want to hurt you, babes,” Remy murmured, brushing the beta’s hair out of his eyes.

“It’s okay, please?” he asked, “I’ll tell you if it’s too much,” he promised.

The alpha sighed and leaned down to kiss his partner, rolling his hips slowly. After a few moments, Emile relaxed a bit and reached up to frame the alpha’s face, kissing him back deeply.

Remy hooked Emile’s legs around his waist as he rocked inside his cunt, slick coating his hard length with each thrust. One arm propped him up over the slender body lying under him as Remy snaked his other hand down to rub circles around Emile’s clit.

Both men lost track of time as they were flooded with a haze of pleasure and closeness from their new bond. Emile’s body arching up against him as he whimpered shook the alpha out of his daze and he rubbed the clit against his fingertips more quickly, urging him to come first.

Emile threw his head back against the pillows, exposing the long line of his throat and Remy leaned down to bite at the smooth skin, tipping the beta over the edge. His pussy squeezed around the alpha’s aching cock over and over, soon wrenching his own orgasm out of him. Remy shot warm come up deep inside his partner’s cunt, his hips finally coming to a stop and he pressed his forehead against Emile’s shoulder, breathing hard.

Remy panted and shook the hair out of his eyes as he looked down at Emile. The beta was also breathing hard as he came down from his orgasmic high. The smaller man carefully moved to slide his legs back down after unhooking them from around the Remy’s waist.

Remy pulled out carefully before moving to lay beside his courting partner. He reached out to rest a gentle hand on Emile’s arm. The beta turned to look at him and smiled, looking exhausted as he tugged him close. They wrapped their bodies together in a tight embrace and Remy felt Emile trembling in his arms.

“Baby, are you okay?” he murmured, feeling concerned.

“I’m fantastic, Rem...maybe just overwhelmed in a good way?” Emile suggested, snuggling closer.

Remy leaned in to scent his partner’s neck, “We should go get cleaned up,” he suggested, pressing a kiss to the bite mark on the beta’s skin.

“Just a minute,” Emile breathed, snuggling close as he inhaled their scents, noting how they had changed ever so slightly now that they were connected through their mating bite.

Remy hummed and pressed a kiss to his lover’s forehead.


End file.
